


New Memories with a New Father

by I_Only_Have_Trash



Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I've been sitting on this for a while, Minor Character Death, Tags to be added as I go along, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Only_Have_Trash/pseuds/I_Only_Have_Trash
Summary: In which Wild remembers his father and starts to compare him to Time.
Relationships: Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild's Adventures with the Links [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820317
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	New Memories with a New Father

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE
> 
> I BET YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THE LAST OF ME.
> 
> I've been busy with ALUW and College. But I've been trying to work on this for the longest time. Hopefully, now that I've posted the first chapter, I can probably find the motivation to continue.

He watched them from a short distance. It was just lively. It was a festival night. The square _was_ just so. Happy. Now he was standing there, feet away from the captain’s body. His eyes followed the two soldiers as they lifted his body and hauled him away from the boy’s view. The sickle stayed on the floor where the assailant dropped it, bloody and surrounded by rupees no one wanted to touch.

Now, the crowd around him was hushed. The townsfolk turned to the boy, whose features matched that of the captain’s with the added softness of youth. Whose cyan eyes, normally as cold as the captain’s, now prickled and glittered from tears. A sniff broke through the brittle quiet. The boy pulled at the front of his cap until his eyes were hidden. His chest heaved and he tried his best to press his lips and not frown. The crowd watched the boy shiver.

An inhale. An exhale. And the boy doubled over, choking out a sob. Fifteen. Fifteen, and an orphan. Bawling his eyes out in front of the people he was meant to protect. A hand would rub his back and freeze him, reassuring words from a mother or father only stabbed him in the heart. No warmth, no kindness helped. He couldn’t pull himself together.

All he could do was lift his head to the navy sky. The white moon only a waning crescent. “Hylia,” he prayed aloud. “Give my father peace. Let him rest. As his son, I ask of you this one kindness for him. Please.” He lowered his head once more.

And those were his last words.

* * *

His legs were sore from being folded underneath his weight for so long. Had to shake his head from side-to-side to keep the crick in his neck from aching anymore. Upon opening his heavy eyes once more, he focused on the cause of his sudden memory.

Time’s side was illuminated by the campfire. He was asleep, breathing… steady enough. But his younger companions knew by his hitched breathing that he was still in pain. Even after a hearty meal, the poison was running through his veins. Warriors reassured everyone that he would be okay, and all they could do was wait it out. That didn’t stop Wolfie from constantly guarding him, or Wild from placing a hand over his chest every five minutes. In fact, as soon as he recovered from his memory, he checked again.

The rise and fall were still steady with just a few hitches. A soft hum came from the old man, alerting the wolf by his side.

“Oh! You’re back.” Sky whispered from feet away. Wolfie pressed his cold nose against Wild’s neck. That and his short huff tickled him enough to pull his hand away from Time and give a silent chuckle. “... you’re crying?”

_I’m what?_ He wiped his cheek. And sure enough, it was wet. _Oh._ He dried his face with his sleeve and turned back to Time’s face. He looked peaceful enough.

“Bad memory?” Sky asked, and received a nod for an answer. He stretched his arms out without a second thought. “Hug?” Wild rushed over on sore legs. His knees crashed into the dirt in front of Sky, and he pressed his forehead against his shoulder. Sky’s arms finally closed. One hand rested across his back and the other over the back of his head. Wolfie sat behind Time, away from the other two heroes. They were the only three awake.

“It’ll be okay,” he assured. “Whatever it was, it was a long time ago.”

Wild pulled away, signing and “speaking” with the little space between him and Sky. “It feels like. It was yesterday. Father died. In front of me.”

“Oh… Wild.” He was pulled back into the embrace and hid his face in Sky’s chest. “I know the feeling of losing a parent. Maybe not right in front of my eyes, but…” He paused, lost in thought. “A lot of us are orphans. So we understand that if you ever want to talk about it more.” He nodded. “Are you… okay with sleeping tonight?”

…

…

Being surrounded by a red, hexagonal forcefield while his possibly touch-starved friend cuddled him in his sleep was not a scenario Sky anticipated would happen. Not that it wasn’t welcome. Wild was comfortable and sound asleep. He wasn’t about to wake the boy now. But the tapping on this red forcefield couldn’t be ignored.

“You alright in there?” Ah, it was Twilight.

“Yes, we’re quite alright.”

“How’s Wild?”

“He remembered something tragic, but it seems like he’s sleeping well.”

Twilight hummed. Sky couldn’t see much behind the forcefield. So he didn’t notice when Twilight turned to his ancestor still asleep in his bedroll.

**Author's Note:**

> Hghghg tell me if there's an issue.
> 
> Again I do everything on improv so idk where I'm going with this.


End file.
